Woman Problems
by PixieStickRed
Summary: Grell has finally gotten her sex change... and she finally realizes that being a woman isn't always that great.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or any of the characters in this this story._

_This was a requested drabble._

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

It had been months since Grell's operation had taken place, and she was now happily in her rightful body. The doctors had said it would take awhile for her body to take on normal female functions, but it would happen in time. Grell had honestly been too excited to care at the time. She finally had her female body, after all! Even after a few months passed, she was still utterly thrilled over every little feature that came with her new form! That is, all up until one fateful Monday morning…

"What the _hell?!_" I'm not doing this crap William! You think you can push me around, just because I'm a woman now?! _Hmmmmm?"_

The dark haired supervisor sighed. "Grell Sutcliff, you will complete the paperwork I assign you without question. I assure you, you would receive the same work regardless of your gender. Now, if you would please stop making such a fuss in my office." The supervisor adjusted his glasses. "Honestly…"

"Who the hell do you think you are?! My ass I would receive the same work!" Grell snarls, throwing her papers to the floor. Everyone in the dispatch building stopped what they were doing at that moment to stare at William's office. They had heard fights between Grell and William before, but this one really took the cake. Many started joking over the fact the Grell might finally get canned, but the redhead's friend Ronald didn't find that all too funny. He too, began listening to his coworkers' argument.

"Grell Sutcliff, control yourself." William responded, the tone of his voice raising slightly as his eyebrow twitched in irritation over the spilled papers. "I am your superior, and you will do as I say. Pick your paperwork off the floor and get started on it immediately, or you will be given a full week of unpaid overtime." He paused for a moment and gave her a glare that could have frozen anyone in their place. Anyone, except the fiery reaper know as Grell Sutcliff, that is.

Suddenly, the redhead burst into tears. "This is because I'm fat, isn't it?!" She cried, her hands shooting up to grip the sides of her face.

William sat back in his chair a little and blinked. He had expected many different responses from the redhead, but this wasn't one of them. "Honestly… this has nothing to do with your weight. I don't see wh-"

"Oh! So you don't care about how I look then? Is that it?! You liked me better as a man?!" The redhead screamed, attacking the other again.

"Grell Sutcliff, I never cared as to what your gend-"

"Exactly! You never cared! You never care! That's why you gave me all of this ridiculous paperwork!" She yelled. Despite his better judgement, William was about to speak again, but Grell stormed from the office, slamming the door on him. "Just leave me alone!" She wailed, running off to who knows where.

"But… you were the one who came and bothered me…" William said to the closed door, trying to comprehend what just happened. Sure, Grell was overly-dramatic and emotional, that much was known. But her moods have never shifted that quickly… And what had he done to provoke it? He had given her just the same amount of paperwork as he always did. Surely, she would have received a whack over the head, had Will not been so baffled by the situation.

From his cubical, Ronald watched his mentor bolt from their boss' office, and he finally understood. Casually walking up to William's door so he could drop off some finished paperwork, he knocked and called inside. "Uh… sir? I got some papers for ya." He said somewhat sheepishly, requesting entrance.

William sighed, and put his hands up to his temples. He felt a headache coming on. "You may come in, Ronald Knox." William replied, doing quite well hiding his frustration under that mask of composure he always wore.

The blond entered with that normal smile on his face. "Thank ya sir! Hope I didn't make too many mistakes this time!" He said cheerfully, stepping over Grell's scattered papers on the floor, to approach his senior's desk.

"Very well Knox. Just set them there so I may inspect them." William answered, motioning to the spot in front of him on his desk.

"Sure thing sir!" Ronald beamed, setting down his work and giving a smile that could light up the whole building better than their own power generator. To William's relief, the young reaper then turned to leave, but he stopped right before getting to the door. Turning around to face his senior once more, he spoke again in a slightly more quiet voice. "Oh… an' by the way sir… I heard chocolate is real good for those symptoms of hers." He said before taking his leave.

As if William wasn't confused enough before, now he was just going crazy. Had everyone in his division lost their mind? First Grell comes in and throws the shitstorm of the century, and now Ronald mentions something about chocolate? And symptoms…? The only symptoms his employees had, were those of pure insanity! But still, the more he tried to wrap his mind over what the young reaper meant, the more his curiosity grew.

He found himself moments later, browsing the internet on his laptop. Of course, the pages took forever to load, considering William refused to use any other browser besides Internet Explorer. Slowly but surely, he had found a page on moody women, and began scanning through it for answers. None of what he was reading seemed to apply to Grell, until he got near the bottom of the page. Reading aloud in little more than a mutter, he read: "This will continue to happen in every woman's life once she reaches a certain age, and will stop around the age of fifty. Many women complain of severe abdominal pains, and can exhibit signs of frequent and drastic moods swings. Some common remedies for such occasions are applying heat to the abdomen or lower back, and consuming certain foods, such as milk, bananas, or _chocolate…_" Finally, it hit the dark haired reaper just what was going on.

William stood from his chair, and pulled some money from his wallet. "Honestly…" he muttered, as he went in search of where he could buy some chocolate.


End file.
